1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel halogen-containing compounds, a herbicidal composition containing the same as an active ingredient and intermediary compounds therefor. More specifically, this invention relates to pyrimidine ring or triazine ring-containing halogenated carboxylic acid derivatives, a herbicidal composition, and halogen-containing cycloalkanes useful as an intermediate therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Alkanoic acids containing a pyrimidine ring or triazine ring, and herbicides containing the same as an effective ingredient are proposed, for example, in European Patent No. 346789-A and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 85262/90.
However, compounds disclosed in the above known literatures are still not sufficiently satisfying in the points of herbicidal spectrum, the amount of such a compound to be applied, selectivity, etc.